


Rawr in dinosaur means I love you

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, there are plushies... it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Zhao Zi flicked a finger against the dino and it fell to the side. He pouted for a few minutes and then sat the dino up. For a second he contemplated asking google for ‘is a dino plushie an acceptable apology?’ but it had failed him the last time and he didn’t want to know what kind of wisdom they would unload on him this time.





	Rawr in dinosaur means I love you

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a matter of time until I would write something for my second favourite couple Zhao Zi x Jack. I love their dynamic and characters and am so happy we got this couple in Trapped.

**Rawr in dinosaur means I love you**

* * *

 

“Ah Fei?”

“Mhm?”

“What does Tang Yi do when you’re angry at him?”

Zhao Zi felt Shao Fei move and a second later his best friend rolled on his chair into his field of vision. 

It wasn’t busy anymore in the precinct. The highlight of the day had been two men who had fought over their two favourite baseball teams and had been brought into the police station because they had threatened each other to burn their favourite jersey respectively. Now they just had paperwork to do… ugh.

“Why would I be angry at him?”

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes. “It’s not really about you, Ah Fei!”

Shao Fei stared at him then at the plushie sitting atop Zhao Zi’s desk. Zhao Zi had stared at it for half an hour already. 

“Does Tang Yi apologize?”

Shao Fei snorted and Zhao Zi turned his head to him. Shao Fei scratched his head and had a faraway look in his eyes as if he remembered something. Something nice. The soft smile was always there when he thought of Tang Yi. 

“He doesn’t really apologize at first. He doesn’t like to admit he was wrong. But later… yeah… he apologizes. What’s with the dinosaur? Why did you bring it here?”

“It’s not mine,” Zhao Zi said and waved his hand at Shao Fei. “Mine is brown, this one is red!”

Shao Fei just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Jack gave it to me.” There had been a card, too. 

He crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head on them, staring at the dino. It stared solemnly back. 

“Is it because…”, Shao Fei asked and didn’t need to end his sentence. He would have been one of the first to know that Jack no longer worked for Tang Yi. 

Zhao Zi flicked a finger against the dino and it fell to the side. He pouted for a few minutes and then sat the dino up. For a second he contemplated asking google for ‘is a dino plushie an acceptable apology?’ but it had failed him the last time and he didn’t want to know what kind of wisdom they would unload on him this time.

He took the dino home with him and gave him a place on his kitchen counter. 

“You don’t deserve a place on the bed yet,” he said to him and stared at the plushie until it felt like he was judging him for his decision. He groaned, stomped with one foot on the floor and opened his fridge. Container after Container of pre-made food was stapled inside the compartments, a label on each of them in neat handwriting describing the content and expiration date. 

He whined again and leaned his head against the door while he stared at the containers. Jack had made all his favourite food from Gua Bao to minced pork rice and he even spied some desserts in the back. 

“So unfair,” he muttered and his heart skipped a beat as he heard a sound. He strained his ears, frowned and closed the fridge to glare at Jack who leaned against the door frame. 

“You can’t just break into the house of a police officer!”

Jack had his arms crossed before his chest and the fabric of his shirt strained against his broad shoulders. Stupid broad shoulders, Zhao Zi thought. His hair glittered maroon in the light of the kitchen-lamp and his usual cocky smile was a bit lop-sided. 

“Your door wasn’t locked.”

Zhao Zi lifted his chin. “And what? That’s not an invitation.” 

“Zhao Zi,” he tried but Zhao Zi was already intent on stomping past him and up the stairs.

“Li An,” he said and Zhao Zi stopped and stretched himself a little bit to appear taller. 

“What? Why are you here?”

“Where else should I be?” 

“Don’t answer my question with another…”

Jack stepped forward and ended his sentence with a kiss. Zhao Zi stood still but Jack buried one hand in his hair and put the other around his waist to pull him towards his body. His muscular, lickable, strokable body. Zhao Zi didn’t even remember when he just melted against Jack’s body and dug his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. But still…

“I’m still mad at you,” he said the moment Jack drew back but he refused to move his hands. Jack had to answer some questions or his shirt would be in shreds. 

“I’m really sorry,” Jack said and his eyes did that thing when they would go soft and shiny. “The threat is gone and I like Tang Yi, I really do, but I’m not made to be just a bodyguard and there isn’t a suitable position for me in Tang Yi’s firm.” 

Zhao Zi blinked. 

“What?”

Jack wanted to answer but Zhao Zi raised a finger to silence him. “Are you telling me you were job-hunting?”

Jack frowned down at him. “Yes…”

“Are you telling me you weren’t going to go?”

“Go? Zhao Zi where should I go?”

Zhao Zi pointed an accusing finger at the dinosaur plushie. “You gave me a goodbye gift! I thought you would go. Like,  _ go go _ . Like I would have to race to the airport and stop you  _ go _ !”

Jack looked at the dino then back at him and again Zhao Zi didn’t care what he had to say. He used the moment of surprise to jump up and wrap his legs around Jack’s waist. He caught him without a second of hesitation and Zhao Zi smiled wide at him before he kissed him. Kissed and kissed and kissed him until he had to stop with a huge breath and wild beating heart. 

“I thought you would go.” The thought alone made an uneasy feeling in his stomach grow. Jack moved to place him on the kitchen counter. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you had fun ❤


End file.
